Kavionjälkiä
by NamaeWaLuzi
Summary: Eren lähtee ensimmäistä kertaa muurien ulkopuolelle osana kapteeni Levin joukkoa. Ketkä selviävät takaisin? LevixEren
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Koska kirjoittajalla oli tylsää, aloitti se taas uuden fanfictionin kirjoittamisen.

Tämä tarina ei liity Attack on Ereniin tai muihinkaan ficceihini, vaan on siis ihan oma juttunsa. Alunperin halusin alkaa kirjoittaa edellämainitulle jatko-osaa, mutta koska se on vielä kovin keskeneräinen, päädyin tekemään tästä ihan erillisen tarinan. Ajattelin kirjoittavani lyhyen, huumoripitoisen, LevixEren-painoitteisen katsauksen siihen, kuinka AOT-maailman ihmiset huolehtivat kulissien takana tärkeistä ratsuistaan, muttah... Kuten näette, en aivan onnistunut. :D

Kaiken lisäksi tästä piti tulla onefic, mutta se uhkasi venyä niin mielettömän pitkäksi, että teen siitä suosiolla 2- tai 3-osaisen. En sen pidempää kuitenkaan, koska tämän vain piti olla tällainen lyhyt ja ytimekäs juttu. Ja tosiaan, myöskään huumoritarinaa en onnistunut tästä kirjoittamaan, vaan tämä pysynee tasaisesti siellä seikkailu/draama-genren puolella.

Ja tosiaan, tässä tarinassa Erenin titaanikyvystä ei ole puhetta. Sitä ei siis ole/sitä ei ole vielä huomattu. Tarinassa myös voidaan mainita hahmoja, jotka animessa/mangassa kuolevat, mutta ovat tarinan "tapahtuma-aikaan" vielä elossa.

 **Varoitukset:** Kiroilu, väkivalta, mahdollisesti hahmojen kuolemia. Myöhemmin lievä shounen-ai LevixEren.

En omista Attack on Titania!

Kommentit on kavereita! c:

* * *

Osa 1: Audacieux

Eren istui puisen, ylösalaisin käännetyn tynnyrin päälle ja nosti katseensa. Taivas oli kirkkaan sininen ja vain muutama yksittäinen pilven riekale purjehti tuulen mukana. Ilma oli lämmin, aurinko paistoi eikä pari päivää aikaisemmin raivonneesta myrskystä ollut enää tietoakaan.

Myös ympärillä puuhailevat ihmiset vaikuttivat rauhallisilta. Survey Corpsien jäsenet olivat riisuneet tummanvihreät viittansa auringon lämmittäessä hevostallien edustaa, ja muutamat heistä istuskelivat Erenin tapaan aitojen tai tynnyreiden päällä nauttimassa hyvästä säästä. Miehet, jotka hetkeä aiemmin olivat pakanneet tarvittavia välineitä puisiin vankkureihin, nojailivat nyt huolettoman näköisinä niiden suuriin renkaisiin ja juttelivat keskenään niitä näitä. Jotkut pistivät pystyyn jopa korttipelin.

Päivä näytti kaikkineen päällepäin hyvältä, ja hetkeksi Eren oli jo unohtaa, mitä hän edes teki täällä. Rento, hyväntuulinen puheensorina hänen ympärillään sai hänet hetkeksi vakuuttumaan siitä, että kaikki oli hyvin. Kaikki menisi niin kuin oli suunniteltu.

Tyytyväisenä hän nojautui tallin vanhaa lautaseinää vasten ja antoi silmäluomiensa liukua umpeen.

Juuri kun Eren oli nukahtamassa, hän huomasi iloisen keskustelun ympärillään loppuneen kuin seinään. Kuului epämääräisiä kolahduksia, kun sotilaat hyppäsivät alas aidoilta ja hermostunut kuiskailu sai hänetkin raottamaan toista silmäänsä.

Vähän matkan päässä edessään Eren näki tutun, pienikokoisen hahmon kävelevän ripeällä askeleella tallia kohti. Vaikka aurinko paistoi suoraan hänen silmiinsä, Eren tiesi, ettei tulijasta ollut epävarmuutta. Salamana hänkin loikkasi alas tynnyrin päältä ja liittyi selät suorina seisovien sotilaiden jatkeeksi rivistöön, valmiina mahdolliseen verbaaliseen pahoinpitelyyn. Että tunnelma olisi ollut täydellinen, aurinkokin lipui juuri sillä hetkellä taivaalla seilanneiden pilvenhaituvien taakse, jättäen heidät viileään varjoon.

"Se on kapteeni Levi! Huomaakohan hän, ettemme ole vielä pakanneet ruokatavaroita vaunuihin?" joku pitkä, tummatukkainen mies kuiskasi toiselle Erenin vieressä.

"Ei," toinen mies kuiskutti takaisin hampaidensa välistä. "Ei hän keksi katsoa vaunuihin."

"Toivoa sopii."

"M-hm."

Horisontista saapuvan miehen kädet olivat puristuneet tiukoiksi nyrkeiksi. Hän käveli rivakalla askelluksellaan aivan miesten muodostaman rivin eteen ja antoi tiukan, petollisen rauhallisen näköisen katseensa kiertää hitaasti miehestä toiseen. Eren nielaisi tuijottaen toisten tapaan jäykästi suoraan eteenpäin ja toivoi, ettei olisi tällä kertaa itse miehen vihan kohteena.

Nuorista, jotka olivat olleet vuosia Erenin kanssa osa Trainees Squad-joukkoja, oli vasta joitakin viikkoja takaperin ylennetty seuraavien asteiden arvoisia sotilaita. Eren itse, sekä monet hänen ystävänsä olivat päätyneet Survey Corpseihin. Vaikka he olivat kuuluneet uuteen joukkoonsa vasta vähän aikaa, olivat he jo kerran joutuneet laittamaan kaikkensa peliin voittaakseen titaanit, jotka olivat joitakin päiviä aikaisemmin yrittäneet tunkeutua Wall Rosen läpi. Maria oli jouduttu hylkäämään jo kauan sitten, eikä selviytyneillä yksinkertaisesti ollut varaa menettää myös Rosea. Siksi myös Erenin joukon uudet, kokemattomat taistelijat oli määrätty hyökkäämään titaanien kimppuun Survey Corpsien rinnalla ja estämään niiden aikeet. Tehtävä oli onnistunut, eivätkä he olleet sillä kertaa menettäneet yhtään jäsentään.

Tänään oli kuitenkin se päivä, kun myös heidän oli tarkoitus lähteä muurin ulkopuolelle Survey Corpsien mukana. Vaikka onnistunut torjuntaisku joitain päiviä aiemmin oli selvästi parantanut nuorten itseluottamusta, oli tehtävä tietenkin pelottanut monia jo kauan etukäteen. Vaikka Eren oli yllättänyt itsensäkin rauhallisuudellaan, oli toisten hermostuneisuus kaivertanut ajoittain myös hänen omaa rohkeuttaan ja välillä hänkin oli joutunut muistuttamaan itseään siitä, miksi oli täällä.

Kaikesta huolimatta Eren oli varma, että he kaikki olisivat mukana tämän päivän matkalla tuntemattomaan. Matkalla muurien ulkopuolelle maailmaan, jota tarinoiden mukaan hallitsivat suuret, aavikoiksi sanotut hiekka-alueet ja valtavat, siniset vesistöt joita kirjoissa kutsuttiin meriksi.

"Sinä!" tulija karjaisi yhtäkkiä saaden osan rivistön jäsenistä suunnilleen hyppäämään paikallaan ja Erenin heräämään ajatuksistaan. "Mikä on nimesi?"

"A-Armin Arlert, herra kapteeni!"

"Armin…" mies mutisi. Hänen äänenvoimakkuutensa oli laskenut, mutta kaikki tiesivät, että se ei tässä tapauksessa ollut välttämättä positiivinen asia. Kapteenin auktoriteetti ei suinkaan perustunut huutamiseen.

Eren vaihtoi hermostuneesti painoaan jalalta toiselle. Hän ei voinut katsoa sivulleen, mutta pystyi päättelemään, että Armin seisoi jotakuinkin rivin toisessa päässä hänestä katsottuna. Erenin kävi häntä sääliksi. Tällä kertaa oli hänen vuoronsa joutua kuulemaan kunniansa koko joukon puolesta.

"Miksi miehet eivät lastaa vaunuja ja huolla välineitään, vaan jauhavat paskaa ja pelaavat korttia _, Armin?"_ kapteeni kysyi kylmällä äänellään, jonka Eren pystyi vain vaivoin kuulemaan omalle paikalleen saakka. Sisimmässään hän toivoi, ettei mies höykyttäisi Arminia kovin paljoa. Armin ei ollut sellainen henkilö, joka osaisi tarpeen vaatiessa puolustaa itseään tai luikerrella ulos pahoista tilanteista. Sen sijaan hän todennäköisesti ottaisi vain kaikkien syyt niskoilleen ja saisi siitä hyvästä turpiinsa myöhemmin.

"En tiedä herra!" Armin huusi yrittäen selvästi kuulostaa vakuuttavalta. "Olin tallin sivustalla satuloimassa hevosia!"

"Älä karju, kuulossani ei ole mitään vikaa," kapteeni sanoi hyytävän rauhallisesti ottaen sitten muutaman askeleen taaksepäin. Hän vilkaisi tallin sivustalle tarkistaakseen ilmeisesti, että poika puhui totta. Sitten hän kiinnitti huomionsa jälleen edessään seisojiin ja astui jälleen eteenpäin valittuaan seuraavan sotilaan, jota hiillostaa.

"Entä sinä?" hän kysyi viileästi joltain blondilta mieheltä, jonka nimeä Eren ei tiennyt. "Olit ilmeisesti yksi niistä, joiden käskin pakata vaunut valmiiksi."

"Kyllä, herra kapteeni."

"Onko ne jo pakattu?"

Mies ei vastannut, ja hetken ympärillä oli aivan hiljaista. Eren kirosi hiljaa mielessään sitä osastoa, jotka olivat jättäneet tehtävänsä tekemättä.

"Hm. Oletan siis, että ei," kapteeni mutisi rauhallisesti ja työntyi sitten muutaman miehen välistä heidän taakseen. Kukaan ei uskaltanut kääntää päätään katsoakseen mitä kapteeni teki, mutta Eren pystyi kuulemaan, että mies käveli suoraan vaunujen luokse, nousi seisomaan renkaan päälle, nosti peitteen ylös ja vilkaisi sisään. "Olettamukseni osui oikeaan."

 _"Voi vittu_ ," Eren kuuli blondin kiroavan hiljaa jossain lähellä.

Vaimea tömähdys kantautui heidän takaansa kun kapteeni hyppäsi alas ja työntyi miesten välistä takaisin rivistön eteen. Hetken hän vain tuijotti. Miehen intensiivinen, terävä katse aiheutti joukossa levotonta liikehdintää, mutta kapteeni ei näyttänyt välittävän siitä. Sen sijaan hän vilkaisi vielä kerran seinustalla pakkaamista odottaviin, tyhjiin vaunuihin ja sitten sotilaisiin. Sen jälkeen hän suoristi ryhtinsä ja sanoi rauhallisesti; "Odotan, että kaikki on valmista kahdenkymmenen minuutin päästä. Ja jos ei…"

"Kyllä, herra kapteeni," joku mutisi nopeasti. Vähän aikaa mies näytti miettivän jotain, mutta kääntyi lopulta poistuakseen paikalta. Kaikki seisoivat vielä hetken tiukasti rivistössä, ennen kuin uskalsivat lopulta hajaantua jatkamaan omia askareitaan, kuten pakkaamista ja hevosten valmistelua. Erenkin vilkaisi seinustalla odottavaan kasaan säkkejä, joihin oli pakattu muun muassa ruokaa, ensiaputarvikkeita ja peitteitä. Lisäksi mukaan tulisivat vielä ainakin 3D Maneuver Gearien osat sekä mahdollisesti muuta tavaraa, joten hommaa riittäisi vielä.

Loppujen lopuksi kapteeni oli kuitenkin päästänyt heidät tällä kertaa yllättävän vähällä.

"Eren!" hän kuuli tutun äänen huudahtavan jostain kauempaa. Armin näytti yhä hieman pelästyneeltä kävellessään hänen luokseen Mikasa vanavedessään. "Mitä sinut on määrätty tekemään? Meillä on enää kaksikymmentä minuuttia aikaa ja minä ja Mikasa saimme jo hevosemme valmiiksi, joten voimme auttaa sinua."

Eren nojasi kädellään säkkien muodostamaan pinoon. "Nämä pitäisi saada lastattua vaunuihin."

"Entä sinun hevosesi?" Mikasa kysyi huolestuneella äänellä. "Et ole vielä edes satuloinut sitä, ethän?"

"Minä ehdin kyllä," Eren vastasi ja kiskaisi yhden säkin pinosta selkäänsä. "Juuri nyt on tärkeämpää saada nämä jaettua tasaisesti kaikkiin vaunuihin ennen kuin kapteeni palaa takaisin."

Mikasa huokaisi myöntyvästi ja tarttui kaksin käsin pinon päällimmäiseksi jääneeseen, juuttikankaiseen säkkiin.

Silloin jostain ilmestyi ylimääräinen käsipari sen toiseen päähän.

"Tarvitsetko apua? Nämä ovat aika painavia," Jean lirkutteli liioitellun auttavaisesti katsoen suoraan Mikasan tummiin silmiin. Ilmeisesti hän oli jo saanut oman osuutensa urakasta jo hoidettua.

"Jos haluat auttaa, mene satuloimaan Erenille hevonen," Mikasa vastasi ilmeettömästi. Jean näytti hieman loukkaantuneelta.

"Älä viitsi… Eren ehtii kyllä. Mutta en halua, että sinä loukkaat selkäsi jo tässä vaiheessa raahaamalla näit…"

Ennen kuin Jean kerkesi viimeistellä lauseensa, Mikasa kiskaisi säkin olalleen. Vapaaksi jääneellä kädellään hän nosti toisenkin, loi kylmän silmäyksen hölmistyneeseen Jeaniin ja marssi päättäväisellä askeleella vaunuja kohti kuorma mukanaan. Hetken Jean, Armin ja Eren vain tuijottivat ihmeissään hänen peräänsä.

"Naiset," Eren oli kuulevinaan Jeanin marisevan. Sitten nuori mies nosti seuraavan säkin selkäänsä ja yritti riuhtaista mukaansa myös toisen, mutta epäonnistui muutaman kerran painavan taakan valahtaessa pois hänen sylistään. Kiroten nuori mies kasasi kuormansa uudelleen ja lähti vaivalloisen näköisesti kantamaan niitä Mikasan perään.

"Hyvä yritys," Armin naurahti Erenin vieressä. "Me jatkamme tästä," hän sanoi sitten pojalle. "Mene sinä nyt etsimään itsellesi hevonen, ettei kapteeni hermostu palatessaan."

"Joo, kai minun pitäisi. Kerro Mikasalle, että lähdin," Eren mutisi antaen selkäänsä nostaman säkin läjähtää takaisin pinoon. Sitten hän pyyhki pölyt vaatteistaan ja lähti tallia kohti.

* * *

Survey Corpsien hevosille tarkoitettu talli oli suuri. Ihmiskunnan jäljellä oleviin resursseihin nähden se oli avara, siisti ja hyvin suunniteltu. Tilaa oli usealle kymmenelle ratsulle, ja joka puolella näkyikin hevosiaan valmistelevia miehiä ja naisia, jotka harjasivat, juottivat ja satuloivat eläimiä tulevaa koitosta varten. Eren käveli pitkää, kivistä käytävää eteenpäin ja etsi karsinoiden oviin ripustetuista kylteistä tuttujen hevosten nimiä. Suurin osa karsinoista oli kuitenkin jo tyhjiä ja Eren tyytyi vain jatkamaan käytävää eteenpäin.

Vasta aivan käytävän perällä, takaoven vieressä hän huomasi karsinan, josta häntä katseli tummilla silmillään suurikokoinen ori. Eren silitti sitä kevyesti ohi mennessään ja kurkisti vielä varmuuden vuoksi aivan viimeisenkin portin taakse, jossa näkyi toinen, rautiaan värinen hevonen. Hetken Eren mietti kumpaa ryhtyisi satuloimaan, mutta sitten jälkimmäisen tamman takaa ilmestyi näkyviin pieni varsa, joka tutki häntä katseellaan ennen kuin otti muutaman epävarman askeleen taaksepäin. Eren hymyili itsekseen ja kääntyi takaisin ensimmäisen hevosen puoleen. Tottuneesti hän otti riimun naulasta ja astui karsinan sisään.

Vaikka lähdön aika läheni, hän ei vieläkään osannut hermoilla tulevasta matkasta. Hän ei osannut kuvitella miltä ulkomaailma näytti, mutta juuri se sai hänen mielenkiintonsa pysymään niin kiihkeänä, että ainakin toistaiseksi se voitti jopa pelon.

Hän halusi _nähdä_ mitä siellä oli. Täytyihän maailmassa olla muutakin, kuin nämä samat kylät ja ne ihmisiä syövät hirviöt.

Eren ei pelännyt itsensä puolesta, mutta hänen ystävänsä huolettivat häntä. Mikasasta hänen ei tarvitsisi murehtia, sillä tyttö olisi varmasti selvinnyt myös niistä paikoista, joissa hänellä itsellään ei olisi pienintäkään mahdollisuutta. Sen sijaan kaikki muut… Eren luotti heihin, mutta ei sisimmässään ollut aivan varma, voisiko uskoa siihen, ettei heille kävisi mitään. Hän oli nähnyt Survey Corpsien palaavan toiselta puolelta niin usein, ja aivan yhtä usein heillä oli ollut mukanaan vammautuneita, vakavasti loukkaantuneita, kuolleita… Aivan jokaisen matkan jälkeen. Joten miksei tälläkin kertaa…?

"Yritätkö suitsia sen ajatuksen voimalla, vai mitä hittoa sinä haaveilet?"

Äkäinen ääni säikytti Erenin, joka kääntyi nopeasti katsomaan takaisin käytävän suuntaan. Kapteeni Levi seisoi aivan hänen edessään epäileväinen ilme kasvoillaan ja nojasi karsinan oveen. "Ja jos tosiaan yrität, suosittelen tekemään sen ainakin toiselle hevoselle. Tuo on jo aivan liian vanha."

"N-Niinkö?"

Kun Eren oli vielä kuulunut Trainees Squad-joukkoihin ystäviensä kanssa, oli kapteeni Levi ollut yksi heidän kouluttajistaan. Hän tiesi omakohtaisesti kapteenin olevan ajoittain jokseenkin omalaatuinen ja väkivaltainen, mutta silti erittäin taitava 3D Maneuver Gearin käyttäjä, ja ihmiskunnan parhaimpia taistelijoita. Myös kapteeni tuntui muistavan Erenin poikkeuksellisen hyvin. Lieneekö syynä ollut se, kuinka Erenin tyhmänrohkeaa suhtautumista titaaneihin kuvattiin ajoittain "itsetuhoisuudeksi." Joku oli joskus kertonut, että Levi oli saanut ajoittain kuulla kommentteja samasta asiasta, varsinkin alkuaikoinaan armeijassa.

"Näkeehän sen," kapteeni vastasi yksinkertaisesti ja tarjosi toisen kätensä eläimen haisteltavaksi. Hevosen suurikokoiset sieraimet laajenivat sen nuuhkaistessa miehen kämmenselkää kevyesti, ja hän kurottautui silittämään sen otsaa. "Se on harmaantunut."

Eren ei nähnyt hevosessa minkäänlaisia ikääntymisen merkkejä, mutta nyökkäsi hieman, ettei näyttäisi kapteenin silmissä aivan idiootilta. Mies tuntui kuitenkin huomaavan hänen epävarmuutensa ja vetäisi karsinan oveen kiinnitetystä paperikotelosta esiin jonkinlaisen lomakkeen, jonka ojensi Erenille.

"Siitä näet, että _Edelweiss_ on syntynyt kaksikymmentä vuotta sitten. Se ei ole vielä ikäloppu, mutta emme voi ottaa tällaiseen tehtävään näin vanhoja hevosia, sillä niiden pitää jaksaa juosta todella pitkiä matkoja tauotta."

Eren nyökkäsi silmäillen paperin läpi ennen kuin ojensi lomakkeen takaisin kapteenille hevosen hamutessa sitä hänen kädestään.

"Minä vain… Täällä ei näkynyt enää muitakaan," Eren mutisi avatessaan karsinan oven ja palatessaan käytävän puolelle.

"Koska olet hidas," Levi töksäytti ja taputti hevosta kevyesti kaulalle ennen kuin kääntyi viereisen karsinan puoleen. "Onneksesi komentaja Erwin testaa tänään uutta ratsuaan ja määräsi minut ottamaan hänen hevosensa. Näin ollen omani jää sinulle."

"Ai… kiitos," Eren sanoi ihmetellen samalla mielessään, mistä hevosesta kapteeni puhui. Viimeisetkin sotilaat olivat hiljalleen taluttamassa ratsujaan ulos rakennuksesta, ja käytävällä näkyi enää sinne varissutta heinää ja yksittäisiä multapaakkuja, joita putoili eläinten kavioista. Miltei kaikki olivat jo ulkona, joten Eren oletti kapteenin hevosen olevan jossain toisaalla.

Hänen yllätyksekseen Levi kuitenkin avasi viereisen karsinan portin ja astui sisään. Rautias tamma nosti päätään ja elehti hieman hermostuneesti miehen sulkiessa portin perässään ja lähestyessä sitä hitaasti, mutta päättäväisesti.

"Mutta kapteeni… Entä sen varsa?" Erenin suusta karkasi hänen katsoessaan pientä hevosen alkua, joka otti luonnottoman pitkän näköisillä jaloillaan askeleen taaksepäin kapteenin läsnäolon havaittuaan. Sen emä painoi korvansa tiukasti niskaansa ja päästi äänekkään pärskähdyksen saaden miehen hetkeksi pysähtymään.

"Se on jo tarpeeksi vanha pärjäämään hetken yksinään," Levi vastasi rauhallisesti ja ojensi kätensä isokokoisen tamman ulottuville saaden Erenin hieman levottomaksi. Hevonen vaikutti äkäiseltä ja sen eleistä olisi voinut päätellä, että se aikoi puraista kapteenin sormet poikki, jos tämä tulisi liian lähelle. "Ja tuommehan me sen viimeistään huomenna takaisin," hän lisäsi.

Eren perääntyi hieman hevosen kuopiessa hermostuneesti maata suurella kaviollaan. Kapteeni näytti kuitenkin täysin rauhalliselta ja piti kättään hevosen turvan edessä, ennen kuin tamma lopulta näytti rauhoittuvan hieman. Hitaasti sen korvat nousivat takaisin pystyasentoon ja se nuuhkaisi Levin kättä varovasti antaen miehen rapsuttaa itseään korvan takaa.

"Tämä hevonen on ollut käytössäni siitä asti kun kävin ensimmäistä kertaa muurien toisella puolella. Vaikka sotilailla ei virallisesti olekaan omia hevosia, olen aina käskenyt rivimiehiä ottamaan jonkun toisen ratsun. Vain minä ja Erwin olemme ratsastaneet tällä," kapteeni sanoi silittäen hevosen naamaa kevyesti.

Eren oli hieman hämillään. Kapteeni Levi tunnettiin laajalti omapäisenä, kylmänä ja miltei sadistisena johtajana, mutta ilmeisesti profilointi ei näkynyt hänen suhtautumisessaan armeijan hevosiin. Eren ei ollut varma olisiko itse uskaltanut edes mennä tamman luokse, mutta kapteeni oli onnistunut selvästi saamaan sen puolelleen. Eläin vaikutti nyt täysin rennolta ja luottavaiselta, ja jopa sen varsa tuli haistelemaan varovasti miehen kättä.

"Mikä sen nimi on?" Eren ei malttanut olla kysymättä.

Levi katsoi häntä hetken tyypillinen, mitäänsanomaton ilmeensä kasvoillaan. "Audacieux," hän vastasi hiljaa. "Se tarkoittaa rohkeaa."

"Entä varsa?"

"Ei sillä ole vielä nimeä."

Hetkeen he eivät sanoneet sanaakaan. Kapteeni antoi hevosen nuuhkia itseään ja rapsutti toisella kädellään sen leveää, lihaksikasta kaulaa.

Erenin kurkkua kuristi hieman. Tamma oli selvästi todella tärkeä kapteenille, ja nyt mies oli aikeissa antaa sen hänen käyttöönsä. Entä jos sille tapahtuisi jotain?

Titaanit eivät syöneet sen takia, että olisivat nälkäisiä. Kukaan ei tiennyt syytä sille, mutta jostain syystä ne söivät vain ihmisiä, jotka sitten yksinkertaisesti oksensivat ulos syötyään tarpeeksi. Näin ollen ne eivät olleet kiinnostuneita muiden lajien edustajista, eivätkä hevoset olleet niiden ruokalistalla.

Se ei kuitenkaan tarkoittanut, että matkat muurien ulkopuolella olisivat olleet vaarattomia ratsuillekaan. Joskus niiden jalkoja vaurioitui vaikeissa maastoissa, joskus ne söivät tuntemattomia kasveja ja sairastuivat. Lisäksi hevosia loukkaantui titaanien tavoitellessa niiden selässä olevia ihmisiä ja niitä myös katosi jonkun verran ratsastajien pudottua kyydistä ja tultua syödyksi.

"Oletan, että saat sen satuloitua itse," Levi sanoi irrottamatta katsettaan hevosesta. Tamma nuolaisi kapteenin kättä kevyesti ennen kuin mies kääntyi ja avasi portin, joka päästi matalan narahduksen kapteenin astuessa takaisin käytävälle. "Kokoan joukot vajaan kymmenen minuutin kuluttua, joten sinuna pitäisin kiirettä."

"Kyllä, herra," Eren vastasi nopeasti ja lähti harppomaan kohti satulahuonetta. Kapteeni katsoi hetken hänen peräänsä ennen kuin avasi tallin takaoven ja poistui takaisin pihalle. Eren ei voinut olla huomaamatta miehen eleissä jotain hänelle todella epätyypillistä. Se oli ikään kuin jonkinlaista haikeutta. Ehkä kapteeni todella pelkäsi, ettei Eren osannut huolehtia hevosesta yhtä hyvin kuin hän itse.

Eren nappasi satulahuoneen lattialta korin, jossa oli kasa harjoja ja muita hoitotarvikkeita. Juuri kun Eren oli astumassa takaisin käytävälle, hän oli törmätä vastaan juosseeseen Mikasaan.

"Siinähän sinä olet!" tummatukkainen tyttö huudahti selvästi helpottuneena. "Etsin sinua kaikkialta. Kun huomasin, että sekä sinä ja kapteeni olitte kadonneet, olin jo aivan varma, että se hullu…!"

"Rauhoitu," hän sanoi nopeasti. "Hän oli täällä, mutta ei tehnyt minulle mitään. Hän vain määräsi minulle hevosen ja…"

"Määräsi? Sinulla siis on hevonen? Onko se jo valmiina?"

"Ei vielä," Eren vastasi ohittaen tytön ja käveli hevosen karsinaa kohti. "Jos sinulla ei ole enää muuta tekemistä, voisit auttaa minua satuloimaan sen."

"Tottakai," Mikasa vastasi kävellen hänen perässään tamman karsinan luokse. Kun Eren laski korin maahan ja alkoi tutkiskella sen sisältöä, Mikasa huomasi hevosen ja sen takana seisovan varsan.

"Eikö tuo ole Audacieux?" hän kysyi hölmistyneenä. Eren nosti katseensa harjakorista ja käveli karsinan ovelle.

"Joo, niin kapteeni sanoi. Mistä sinä sen tiesit?"

"Kaikki puhuivat Trainees Squad-aikoina siitä. Se on kuulemma armeijan parhaita hevosia ja lisäksi ainoa, jolla ovat saaneet ratsastaa vain komentaja ja kapteeni," tyttö vastasi ojentaen käteensä silittääkseen tammaa, joka katseli heitä herkeämättä tummilla silmillään. "Antoiko hän todella sinulle luvan ottaa sen?"

Eren nappasi korista harjan kumpaankin käteensä ja avasi portin astuen sisään karsinaan. "Hän sanoi, että kokeilee itse tänään komentajan hevosta. Minua vain hieman epäilyttää…"

"Mikä sitten?"

Hetken poika katsoi hetken mietteliäästi eteensä, ennen kuin alkoi harjata tottuneesti pitkillä vedoilla hevosen kylkiä. "Se... se vaikuttaa todella tärkeältä kapteenille."

Mikasa päästi epämääräisen tuhahduksen nostaessaan kaviokoukun korista. "Se mies ei välitä mistään tai kenestäkään."

"Ei… Hän todella näytti kiintyneeltä siihen," Eren vastasi hiljaa Mikasan alkaessa puhdistaa hevosen kavioita. "Siksi minua mietityttääkin, mitä hän sanoo, jos se ei selviydykään..."

Mikasa ei vastannut, vaan puhdisti hevosen kaviot ripeällä tahdilla heittäen sitten koukun takaisin koriin. Sitten hän kiinnitti huomionsa uudelleen varsaan, joka oli tullut lähemmäksi katsomaan tilannetta. "Entä tuo?" Mikasa kysyi yrittäen silittää tulokasta, mutta se perääntyi välittömästi takaseinän luokse.

"Sillä ei kuulemma ole vielä nimeä."

"Mutta pärjääkö se yksin?"

Eren viimeisteli hevosen harjaamisen laskien välineet käsistään ja avasi karsinan portin. "Kapteeni sanoi, että se selviää sen aikaa."

"Selviääkö se myös, jos sen emä ei palaa?"

Eren pysähtyi hetkeksi. Jos hän vain olisi saanut tavallisen hevosen, olisi lähteminen ollut edes hieman helpompaa. Nyt hänen mielessään pyörivät matkan muiden vaarojen lisäksi myös kauhukuvat siitä, mitä Audacieuxille voisi tapahtua. Sen lisäksi, että se selvästi merkitsi jotain kapteenille, jäisi siltä orvoksi myös varsa.

Sen jälkeen kun ihmiset olivat joutuneet hylkäämään Maria-muurin ja pakenemaan Rosen suojiin, oli pulaa ollut vähän kaikesta. Vaikka hevoset eivät olleetkaan se hyödyke, minkä loppumista tarvitsi vielä pelätä eniten, oli jo niistäkin jokainen yksilö muodostunut tärkeäksi osaksi ratsukannan tulevaisuutta. Jokainen nopea ja kestävä hevonen ja sellaisen varsa oli tärkeä, eikä ihmisillä oikein ollut varaa menettää niitä. Jos kapteenin hevosta pidettiin niin hyvänä, odotettiin varmasti sen jälkeläisiltäkin paljon. Siksi olisi varmasti suuri menetys, jos tamma menehtyisi matkalla ja sen varsa myöhemmin jäätyään orvoksi.

Eren puraisi kevyesti alahuultaan ja lähti kävelemään satulahuonetta kohti. "Niin ei tapahdu."

Kun hän palasi takaisin, he satuloivat hevosen yhdessä Mikasan kanssa, laittoivat sen suitset valmiiksi ja varmistivat vielä, että se oli saanut tarpeeksi syödäkseen ja juodakseen. Kun hevonen oli valmis, Eren ojensi sen suitset Mikasalle.

"Vie se jo ulos odottamaan, etteivät he ihmettele missä viivyt. Tulen ihan kohta perästä."

Hetken Mikasa näytti empivän, mutta nyökkäsi sitten taluttaen tamman ulos karsinasta. Se kääntyi vielä yhden kerran vilkaisemaan varsaansa, ennen kuin lähti seuraamaan tyttöä rauhallisen oloisesti. Kiviseen lattiaan osuvien kavioiden äänet kaikuivat tallissa hevosen kävellessä Mikasan perässä kohti pääovea ja sen takana odottavia sotilaita. Jos tamma oli ollut niin monta kertaa mukana muurien toisella puolella kuin kapteeni oli antanut ymmärtää, täytyi sen varmaankin arvata, mihin se oli joutumassa. Silti se oli täysin luottavainen, eikä näyttänyt juuri hermoilevan.

Kapteeni oli varmasti pitänyt siitä hyvää huolta. Tai sitten se vain oli nimensä veroinen.

Eren hymähti itsekseen valmiina lähtemään itsekin ulos, mutta pysähtyi hetkeksi Audacieuxin varsan hörähtäessä kevyesti. Se tuijotti häntä korvat terhakasti pystyssä ja otti muutaman epäröivän askeleen lähemmäksi, kunnes Eren ylsi silittämään sitä kaulasta.

Sen katse oli kysyvä. Kuin se olisi halunnut tietää, minne he olivat viemässä sen emää. Eren huokaisi kumartuen hieman ja rapsutti eläintä varovasti.

"Älä huoli," hän mutisi puoliääneen suoristaessaan jälleen selkänsä. "Tuon kyllä äitisi takaisin."

Sen jälkeen hän poistui portista ja lähti kävelemään kohti ovea, josta Mikasa ja hevonen olivat hetkeä aiemmin menneet ulos. Koko episodi oli saanut hänet hetkeksi unohtamaan retken oikean tarkoituksen ja siihen liittyvät vaarat. Vasta nyt hän alkoi jälleen palata todellisuuteen, eikä tunne ollut kovinkaan miellyttävä.

Kohta he _oikeasti_ poistuisivat Rosen takaa.

* * *

Vain tuntia aiemmin taivas oli ollut täysin selkeä, mutta nyt sen olivat peittäneet harmaat pilvet, jotka lipuivat auringon eteen viilentäen ilmaa. Kevyt tuulenvire heilutteli edellä ratsastavan kapteenin viittaa, kun sotilasjoukko hevosineen kulki ääneti kylän läpi kohti porttia.

Kuten tavallista, iso määrä ihmisiä oli kokoontunut katsomaan heidän lähtöään. Monet olivat tulleet ulos asti ja jotkut vilkuttivat heille talojensa ikkunoista. Eren hymyili hieman itsekseen. Hän muisti vielä, kuinka he olivat aikoinaan Mikasan ja Arminin kanssa itsekin odottaneet innolla sotilaiden lähtöä ja heidän takaisin palaamistaan. Niinä hetkinä hän oli päättänyt, että vielä joskus kuuluisi itsekin noiden ihmisten joukkoon, ja tässä hän nyt oli.

Hetkeä aiemmin komentaja oli koonnut kaikki mukaan lähtevät taistelijat hevosineen sekä vaunuineen ja ilmoittanut, että heidät jaettaisiin neljään eri ryhmään, jotka hajaantuisivat toisella puolella. Kun oli selvinnyt, että Eren kuuluisi eri joukkoon Mikasan kanssa, oli tyttö luonnollisesti vastustanut ajatusta. Koska päätös oli kuitenkin jo tehty, ei siitä ollut apua ja lopullinen määräys oli, että Eren lähtisi matkaan kometajan, kapteenin, Eld Jinnin, Gunther Schultzin, Oluo Bozadon ja Petra Ralin ryhmässä.

Toisaalta Eren olisi mielellään seurannut ystäviään, mutta toisaalta hän oli tyytyväinen päätökseen. Jos hänelle tapahtuisi jotain, ei Mikasan ainakaan tarvinnut olla näkemässä.

Portin lähestyessä Eren tunsi kehonsa jännittyvän. Hän ei voinut kuin ihmetellä sitä, miten hänen ympärillään ratsastavat kapteeni ja hänen joukkonsa vaikuttivat niin rauhallisilta. Kuin he olisivat olleet tekemässä jotain, mitä tekivät joka päivä.

Eren yritti vilkuilla ympärilleen nähdäkseen jossain Mikasan tai Arminin, mutta he olivat ilmeisesti päätyneet jonnekin rivin hännille. Eren itse ratsasti aivan etujoukoissa heti komentajan ja kapteenin takana, eikä hän erottanut ystäviään suuren ihmismassan joukosta.

No, hän näkisi heidät heti palattuaan.

Kun uloskäynti oli aivan heidän edessään, komentaja pysäytti hevosensa ja muut tekivät samoin. Hetken koko joukko oli vain hiljaa ja tuijotti päättäväiset ilmeet kasvoillaan, kun raskasta porttia alettiin hiljalleen nostaa. Sen takana Eren näki aavaa, vihreää peltoa ja yksittäisiä kuusia. Jossain vähän kauempana alkoi metsä. Se oli _ulkomaailma._

Siinä se nyt oli. Aivan hänen edessään.

Komentaja nosti kätensä pystyyn ja hetken tuntui siltä, kuin koko maailma olisi pysähtynyt. Tuuli heilutteli Erenin hiuksia kevyesti, ja sen vaimeaa ujellusta lukuun ottamatta ympäristö oli täysin äänetön. Sitten komentaja heilautti kätensä alas rivakalla liikkeellä yllyttäen samalla hevosensa juoksuun. Muutaman sekunnin ajan Eren luuli putoavansa omansa selästä, kun se ampaisi salamana muiden perään.

 _"Eteenpäin!"_


	2. Blue

**A/N** : Olen yhä olemassa, jee! :D Vaikkei sitä aktiivisuuden perusteella taas uskoisikaan. Nyt en voi edes vedota kiireeseen, jotenkin inspis on vain ollut kateissa. Mutta nyt se on ainakin väliaikaisesti tullut takaisin.

Ja tosiaan tämän ficin kimppuun olen ajatellut käydä seuraavaksi ihan jo siksikin, että en (tietääkseni) ole (vielä) möhlinyt edellisen/edellisten osan/osien kirjoittamista ja tätä kehtaa jatkaakin.

Tästä tulee LevixEreniä odottaville vähän tylsä chapteri (sori!) mutta lupaan korjata asian seuraavassa osassa, joka ilmestyy... sitten joskus. ^^''

Kiitos lukijoille ja kommentoijille!

* * *

Osa 2: Blue

Audacieux oli nopea. Enää Erenin ei tarvinnut pelätä sitä, kestäisikö vastikään varsonut tamma toisten mukana. Lähtökäskyn kuultuaan se tuntui tietävän mitä oli tekemässä; räjähtävällä voimalla hevonen ampaisi komentajan ja kapteenin perään Erenin yrittäessä estää tammaa ohittamasta johtajia.

"Eren!" hän kuuli kapteenin huutavan kavioiden äänen ja tuulen ulvonnan yli. "Voit ratsastaa rinnallani jos se pyrkii koko ajan tänne. Mutta älä ohita Erwiniä."

"Selvä!" hän huusi takaisin ja antoi hieman enemmän ohjia, jolloin Audacieux sekuntiakaan aikailematta saavutti kapteenin hidastaen sitten tahtiaan sen verran, että pysyi miehen ja tämän hevosen vierellä. Levin ohjastama Blue pärskähti äänekkäästi ja luimisti korviaan, mutta näytti onneksi pian unohtavan vierelleen tunkeneen ylimääräisen ratsukon.

Eren puri hermostuneesti alahuultaan tuijottaen edessä aukeavaa aavaa peltomaisemaa tamman korvien välistä. Hänen olonsa oli yllättävän rauhallinen kapteenin joukkojen keskellä, mutta jälleen kapteenin suhde Audacieuxiin vaivasi häntä. Hevonen selvästi oli myöskin kiintynyt Leviin ja halusi pysytellä miehen lähellä. Voisiko se aiheuttaa ongelmia myöhemmässä vaiheessa?

Pilvet taivaalla tummuivat tummumistaan ja yksittäisiä vesipisaroita putosi Erenin käsille, joilla hän puristi tiukasti suitsia yrittäessään selkeyttää ajatuksiaan. Nyt ei ollut aika miettiä joutavuuksia. He olivat porttien ulkopuolella, eikä täällä mikään suojannut heitä titaaneilta.

Eren kiskaisi hupun päähänsä ja vilkaisi olkansa yli. Loput kapteenin joukoista ratsastivat aivan hänen takanaan Petra etunenässä. Nainen ei edes vilkaissut poikaan, vaan piti katseensa suunnattuna tiukasti eteenpäin. Eren ei ollut koskaan nähnyt mukavana ja leppoisana pitämäänsä Petraa niin keskittyneenä ja käänsi häkeltyneenä päänsä takaisin puristaen ohjia tiukemmin käsissään.

Petran ja kapteenin läheinen ystävyyssuhde oli laajasti koko armeijan lähipiirin tiedossa, vaikkakin monet olivat eri mieltä siitä, oliko suhde todella vain ystävyyttä vai liittyikö siihen muutakin. Oli miten oli, Petra oli selvästi tärkeä ihminen kapteenille, vaikkei se ulospäin erityisemmin näkynytkään. Kapteeni vain oli sellainen; hänen tympääntyneestä yleisolemuksestaan ei saanut mitään irti. Ei kuitenkaan tarvinnut olla ajatustenlukija ymmärtääkseen, että Levi tekisi kaikkensa suojellakseen ryhmäänsä ja erityisesti juuri tätä naista.

Vain harva ihminen oli kapteenille niin tärkeä.

Toinen asia josta Eren tiesi miehen välittävän oli hänen ryhmänsä, ja sitä kautta ihmiskunnan tulevaisuus. Koska kapteenia pidettiin jotakuinkin parhaana ihmisaseena titaaneja vastaan, lepäsi hänen hartioillaan suuri taakka, joka koostui ihmisten toivosta ja uskosta parempaan huomiseen.

He luottivat kapteeniin ja hän tiesi sen.

Nyt kun matkalla ulkomaailmassa olivat ensimmäistä kertaa myös vasta valmistuneet Trainees Squad-jäsenet, oli Levin vastuu entistäkin suurempi. Hänen oma joukkionsa koostui varmaotteisista ja taitavista taistelijoista, mutta Trainees Squad-nuoret olivat vielä kokemattomia ja ylempiarvoisten silmissä varmaankin vain arvaamattomia penikoita. Ei olisi järkeä kouluttaa uutta verta armeijaan vain siksi, että nämä voisivat kuolla heti ensimmäisen titaanikontaktin aikana. Heidän täytyi saada kokemusta.

Ja sitä tässä maailmassa sai vain tositilanteissa.

Kokemuksesta ei kuitenkaan ole hyötyä, jos taitojaan ei koskaan ehdi päästä käyttämään kunnolla. Siksi vanhemmat joukkojen jäsenet olivat luvanneet suojella uusia kokelaita kaikin keinoin.

Ja, no… Osittain varmaan siksikin, etteivät kaikki olisi jänistäneet jo ennen kuin portteja edes avattiin…

Audacieuxin etukavio osui kiveen saaden hevosen horjahtamaan äkisti eteenpäin. Liike ei ollut tarpeeksi raju saadakseen Erenin putoamaan hevosen selästä, mutta se herätti hänet nopeasti takaisin nykyhetkeen.

"Hei, pentu," hän kuuli kapteenin rauhallisen, mutta aavistuksen hermostuneen äänen murahtavan viereltään. "Tämä ei ole mikään harjoitus. Mitä ikinä mietitkin, unohda se. Juuri nyt vain tehtävällä on väliä."

"Kyllä kapteeni," Eren vastasi nolona katsomatta mieheen päin. Kapteeni oli oikeassa. Hänen täytyi keskittyä siihen mitä oli tekemässä.

* * *

Kuitenkin Erenin mietteet kääntyivät pian aiemmista tapahtumista Mikasaan ja hän yritti pälyillä huomaamattomasti ympärilleen nähdäkseen edes vilauksen tytöstä jossain ympärillä lepattavien viittojen paljouden seasta. Mikasaa tai Arminia ei kuitenkaan näkynyt ainakaan viereisten ryhmien riveissä eikä myöskään aivan heidän takanaan, joten pian hän luovutti ja käänsi katseensa Audacieuxin korvien välistä harmaalle taivaalle.

 _Pidä huolta Arminista, Mikasa,_ hän ajatteli itsekseen vetäisten keuhkonsa täyteen ilmaa ja laskien sen sitten hitaasti ulos. Hänellä ei ollut mitään aavistusta siitä, miksi juuri hänet oli valittu komentajan ja kapteenin vetämään kärkijoukkoon ja Mikasa ja Armin sijoitettu toisaalle.

Joka tapauksessa hänen ystävänsä selviäisivät kyllä. Armin oli älykäs ja Mikasa vahva, heillä ei ollut mitään hätää.

Hän näkisi heidät molemmat heti paluupäivänä.

Eren huomasi komentajan hevosen hidastavan vauhtiaan ja veti kevyesti Audacieuxin suitsista saadakseen tamman hiljentämään menohalujaan sen verran, ettei se laukkaisi oikopäätä joukon kärkeen. Hieman vastahakoisesti eläin totteli ja lyhensi askelväliään vilkuillen samalla koko ajan kapteenia.

"Hidastakaa vauhtia," komentaja Erwin huusi takanaan tulevalle joukolle. "Ei vaaraa näköpiirissä. Älkää turhaan rasittako hevosianne."

Kukaan ei vastannut, mutta ympäriltä alkoi kuulua vaimeita käskysanoja joukkojen noudattaessa ohjetta. Kun tahti oli hidastunut raviin, Eren uskalsi ensimmäistä kertaa antaa hartioidensa rentoutua ja päästi ohjat pidemmiksi antaen käsiensä levätä satulan etuosassa. Jälleen hän katseli ympärilleen nähdäkseen ystävänsä, mutta komentajaa ja kapteenin joukkoa lukuun ottamatta hän ei tunnistanut ketään lähistöllä olijoista.

Oli vaikea uskoa, että he todella olivat ulkomaailmassa, ja että verrattain harva ihminen heidän yhteiskunnastaan oli koskaan sinne päässyt. Päällepäin koko ympäristö näytti melko samalta kuin mitä se oli muurien sisälläkin; aavaa, ruohikkoista maisemaa ja satunnaisia korkeita puita. Täällä aukeat alueet vain olivat paljon suurempia kuin muurien sisällä, jossa tila oli täytynyt käyttää tehokkaasti ihmisten asumuksia ja viljelypalstoja varten.

Erenin mieleen muistuivat pian myös tarinat, joita Armin oli kertonut maailmasta heidän ollessaan lapsia. Jäätä, aavikkoja, meriä… Juuri nyt olosuhteet vaikuttivat yksitoikkoisimmilta kuin mitä hän oli salaa odottanut, mutta sisimmässään hän tiesi myös noiden ihmeiden olevan jossain täällä. Ehkä hieman kauempana kuin mihin he tänään hevosillaan pääsisivät, mutta kuitenkin jossain täällä. Ajatus sai Erenin hetkeksi tuntemaan olonsa hämmentyneen onnelliseksi. He olivat muurien ulkopuolella suorittamassa vaarallisinta tehtävää jota ihminen pystyi, mutta juuri sillä hetkellä hän ei osannut pelätä.

Kaikki vaikutti lupaavalta. Vaikka sää oli muuttunut harmaaksi ja taivas roikkui synkkänä heidän yllään, tilanne kokonaisuudessaan tuntui toiveikkaalta. Viisi vuotta sitten hän oli liittynyt Trainees Squad-joukkoihin, selvinnyt koulutuksesta ja nyt hän viimein oli pääsemässä tavoitteeseensa.

Vielä jonain päivänä hän pääsisi pidemmälle maailmaan yhdessä ystäviensä ja koko jäljellä olevan ihmiskunnan kanssa. Viimeinkin he voittaisivat ja…

 _"Titaaneja!"_

Komentajan terävä huuto iski Erenin korviin kuin salama kirkkaalta taivaalta. Muutaman sekunnin ajan hän ei uskonut kuulleensa oikein, mutta huomasi pian kapteenin kääntävän katseensa häneen. Miehen ilme oli yhtä rauhallinen kuin aina, joskin aavistuksen yhteen puristuneet kulmakarvat kielivät miehen hermostuneisuudesta.

"Penska," kapteeni murahti petollisen tyynellä äänellä, joka vain vaivoin kuului kaiken taustametelin yli. Eren katsoi vierellään ratsastavaa miestä hetken suoraan silmiin käyden samalla päässään läpi tuhatta eri asiaa. _Titaaneja… Nyt ne olivat tulossa. Niistä oli näköhavainto. Titaanit… Selviäisivätkö he? Miten Mikasa ja Armin…_

"Eren!" kapteeni huudahti käskevään sävyyn. Sitten hän selvästikin huomasi pelon pojan silmissä, sillä laski äänenvoimakkuutensa nopeasti takaisin jokseenkin normaalille puhetasolle. "Tämä ei ole enää harjoitus," hän sanoi. "Tämä ei ole harjoitus. Tajuatko? Voit päästä hengestäsi seuraavien minuuttien aikana. Keskity tehtävään ja pysy koko ajan meidän lähellämme."

Eren yritti vastata, mutta ei saanut sanaa suustaan. Sen sijaan hän tuijotti lasittunein silmin kaukaisuuteen hieman kapteenin ohitse.

"Katse eteenpäin! Seuraa minua!" Kapteeni huusi äkisti ja iski kantapäänsä ratsunsa kylkiin. Suurikokoinen hevonen pärskähti äänekkäästi ja kiihdytti vauhtinsa nopeasti laukkaan. Erenin aivot eivät vieläkään olleet rekisteröineet ympäristön tapahtumien äkillistä muutosta, mutta onneksi Audacieux säntäsi epäröimättä kapteenin ja miehen hevosen perään ilman erillistä käskyäkin.

Eren puristi pohkeensa tiukasti hevosensa kylkiin ja nojautui eteenpäin sen vauhdin kiihtyessä entisestään. Sivusilmällään hän näki alaoikealla ratsastavan Petran ja hänen perässään muutkin Levin ryhmän jäsenet. Petran kasvojen ilme ei ollut muuttunut lainkaan siitä kun Eren oli häntä viimeksi vilkaissut, vaan naisen keskittynyt katse oli edelleen pelottavan tyyni, eikä se kääntynyt edes kohtaamaan pojan pelokkaita silmiä.

"Eren!"

Poika kiinnitti nopeasti huomionsa takaisin kapteeniin. "N-Niin?"

"Kun käytän maneuver geariani, seuraa minua välittömästi," mies sanoi voimistuneiden kavioiden äänten yli. Sitten hän vilkaisi Erenin ohi Petraan ja muuhun ryhmäänsä. "Tiedätte mitä tehdä. Suojelkaa penskoja, mutta älkää ottako turhia riskejä."

"Kyllä herra!" Petran varma ääni vastasi. "Voitte luottaa meihin!"

Vastaus näytti riittävän kapteenille, joka enempiä kyselemättä ratsasti aivan komentajan kintereille. Audaciuex oli selvästikin jo päättänyt pysyä miehen mukana ja kiihdytti myös vauhtiaan saaden Erenin hieman hermostumaan. Se ei selvästikään totellut hänen komentojaan Levin ollessa läsnä, mikä ei välttämättä tulisi olemaan hyvä asia.

"Levi. Sinä, Eren ja joukkosi pysytte minun mukanani. Loput hajaantuvat nyt. Havainto titaanista tuli jo muutama minuutti sitten, mutta siihen ei ole näköyhteyttä. Se saattaa olla poikkeava, joten varautukaa kaikkeen," hän kuuli komentajan sanovan kapteenille.

"Kuunnelkaa!" Erwin karjaisi sitten niin kantavalla äänellä, että Eren miltei säikähti. "Ottakaa paikkanne! Hajaantukaa, yksi ryhmä meidän eteemme! Pitäkää etäisyys sopivana, että näette toisten joukkojen savumerkit!"

Eren kuuli voimistuvan ratsastuksen jylinän takanaan ja näki sivusilmällään, kuinka useampi nuori mies ratsasti Erwinin ja kapteenin edelle. Heille oli opetettu Trainees Squad-aikoina, että komentaja tai komentajat pysyivät aina joukon keskellä, eivätkä koskaan ratsastaneet aivan kärkipaikoilla. Ilmeisesti siksi, että mikäli jotain yllättävää sattuisi, juuri joukon johtajat eivät ensimmäisinä tulisi tapetuiksi.

Se tieto tuskin oli erityisen miellyttävä etulinjaan komennetuille…

Vain muutamassa minuutissa lähes koko joukko heidän ympärillään oli kadonnut ympäröivään maastoon ja vaikka Eren tiesi heidän olevan lähistöllä, tunsi hän pienoisen pelon kouraisun sisuksissaan. Lieneekö se vain ihmisen luonto, mutta jotenkin ryhmä oli tuonut turvallisuuden tunnetta, joka nyt haihtui kuin savuna ilmaan.

No, ainakin komentaja ja Levin joukko olivat yhä hänen kanssaan...

"Ratsastamme noiden puiden luokse," Eren kuuli komentajan sanovan kapteenille. "Hanjin ryhmä on hieman edellämme ja ehtinee sinne ensin. Heidän tarkoituksenaan on yrittää napata yksi titaani elävänä tuleviin tutkimustarkoituksiin ja toivon todella, että tällä kertaa he onnistuvat."

"Tsk," kuului Levin vastaus ja Eren pystyi kuvittelemaan kuinka mies pyöräytti silmiään. "Entä jos eivät?"

"Juuri siksi mekin suuntaamme sinne."

"Annoitko todella sille sekopäälle luvan yrittää?"

Hetkeen komentaja ei vastannut. "Kyllä," hän sanoi lopulta lyhyesti. "Jotenkin Hanji sai minut ylipuhuttua."

Juuri kun Levi oli avaamassa suunsa esittääkseen ilmeisen kärkkään kommenttinsa, äkillinen pamaus keskeytti hänet. Eren hätkähti ja käänsi välittömästi katseensa äänen suuntaan nähden punaisen savun kohoavan horisontissa heidän vasemmalla puolellaan.

 _Voi paska._

"Se on Miken ryhmä," komentaja murahti vilkaisten sitten olkansa yli kapteeniin. "Levi, ampuisitko savumerkin?"

Kapteeni kaivoi varmaotteisesti pistoolin näköisen laitteen viittansa sisältä, peitti toisen korvansa kädellään ja kohotti sen piipun kohti taivasta. Juuri kun punainen savu sinkosi kohti korkeuksia, Eren näki ensimmäisen titaanin lähestyvän heitä sivulta päin.

Eren oli nähnyt titaaneja ennenkin. Päivänä, jona ne tappoivat hänen äitinsä sekä silloin, kun he Trainees Squadissa ensimmäistä kertaa joutuivat taisteluun niitä vastaan muurien sisäpuolella. Siksi hän oli ajatellut, ettei niiden tapaamisessa täällä olisi mitään uutta.

Mutta siinä _oli._ Jotenkin silmän kantamattomiin ulottuvan vehreyden keskeltä juokseva suunnattoman kokoinen hirviö näytti entistäkin uhkaavammalta täällä, täysin tuntemattomassa ympäristössä. Eren tunsi itsensä lähes yhtä pelokkaaksi kuin hetkenä, jona hän näki titaanit ensimmäistä kertaa. Miten he ikinä voisivat taistella avoimessa maastossa maneuver gearien kanssa?

"Yksi viisi… ei, seitsemänmetrinen edessäpäin!" Komentaja huusi nojautuen eteenpäin vaalean hevosensa selässä. "Valmistautukaa taistelemaan!"

Eren huomasi kapteenin kääntyvän jälleen hänen puoleensa.

"Se näyttäisi olevan poikkeava, sillä se juoksee ja tulee meitä kohti ilman, että vasemmanpuoleinen ryhmä on ampunut savumerkkiä. Oletettavasti se ei ole ollut kiinnostunut heistä."

"S-Selvä," Eren sai sanottua, vaikka paljon synkempikin ajatus käväisi hänen mielessään.

"On myös mahdollista, että osasto on tuhoutunut," kapteeni sanoi väliin kuin lukien Erenin ajatukset. "En kuitenkaan usko, että se olisi käynyt näin nopeasti."

Kylmät väreet pyyhkäisivät Erenin yli hänen tyytyessään nyökkäämään vastaukseksi. Titaani vaikutti olevan jo melko lähellä, mutta hän huomasi sen etäisyyden arvioinnin olevan huomattavasti hankalampaa tällaisessa maastossa.

"Emme ehdi ajoissa puiden luokse," komentaja sanoi tarkoittaen arvionsa ilmeisesti vain Levin kuultavaksi. "Kun se on tarpeeksi lähellä, sinä ja joukkosi iskette suoraan sen niskaan."

"Ymmärretty," kapteeni kuittasi ja oli sanomassa jotain Erenille, kun yhtäkkiä keskeytti aikeensa jääden tuijottamaan sivulleen. "Kaksi viisimetristä lähestyy vasemmalta!"

"Kapteeni!" kuului Petran ääni heidän takaansa. "Useita punaisia savusignaaleja ammuttu takana!"

" _Helvetti,_ " Eren kuuli kapteenin sihahtavan itsekseen. "Erwin, jotain on tapahtunut etukulman ryhmälle. Pitäisikö meidän hajaantua?"

Ensimmäisenä havaittu titaani lähestyi uhkaavaa vauhtia ja sen jalkojen aiheuttama töminä kuului jo hevosten äänten yli.

"Kapteeni!" Petra huusi alkaen selvästi hermostua.

"Mitä tehdään Erwin?" Levi kysyi vierellään ratsastavalta mieheltä näyttämättä itse kovinkaan hätkähtäneeltä. Komentaja ei kuitenkaan vastannut, vaan tuijotti keskittyneesti eteenpäin hevosten syöksyessä suoraan kohti lähestyvää titaania. Vaistomaisesti Eren alkoi vetää ohjista hiljentääkseen Audacieuxin vauhtia, mutta se pysytteli epäröimättä Levin hevosen vierellä.

"Kapteeni! Käskynne?"

"Levi!" Erwin karjaisi lopulta. "Minä hyökkään edestä tulevan kimppuun. Sinä, Eren ja Petra otatte nuo kaksi. Loput lähtevät katsomaan mitä takalinjassa tapahtuu."

"Selvä," kapteeni vahvisti kääntyen sitten joukkonsa puoleen. "Eld! Oluo! Gunther! Kuulitte kyllä. Vetäytykää taaksepäin ja katsokaa mitä siellä on tehtävissä."

"Kyllä kapteeni!" Eld vahvisti nopeasti ja kaikki kolme hidastivat hevosiaan jättäytyen taaemmaksi. Eren puristi hampaansa yhteen ja kirosi ääneti mielessään. Armin ja Mikasa olivat kunnossa. He eivät olleet takanapäin. Heidän ryhmänsä oli jossain etuoikealla. He olivat varmasti kunnossa.

 _Heidän täytyi olla._

* * *

Lähin titaani oli jo miltei iskuetäisyydellä. Sen valtavat jalat ottivat pitkiä harppauksia, joista jokainen toi sitä yhä lähemmäs etummaisena ratsastavaa kapteenia. Sen kasvot olivat vääntyneet rumaan irvistykseen, joka paljasti rivin suuria, kellertäviä hampaita. Sen titaaneille tyypillisen alaston vartalo oli melko laiha, mutta titaanien vahvuus ei katsonut niiden ulkomuotoa; jokainen niistä oli huomattavasti ihmistä voimakkaampi ja aina vaarallinen. Varsinkin tällainen, joka kaiken huipuksi kykeni juoksemaan suhteellisen ketterästi.

Pieneksi yllätyksekseen Eren kuitenkin tunsi pelkonsa hälvenevän jonkin verran. Hän tiesi, että pian heidän täytyisi iskeä. Ja hän tiesi myös, että kapteeni ja Petra olisivat hänen tukenaan. Yhdessä he saisivat molemmat heille osoitetuista titaaneista alas.

Heidän edessään kapteeni irrotti kätensä ohjista, vetäisi miekkansa esiin ja sinkosi 3DMG:nsä vaijerit suoraan titaanin käsivarteen. Ennen kuin Eren ehti edes kunnolla tajuta näkemänsä, oli komentaja jo syöksynyt hirviömäisen olennon kimppuun ja iskenyt sen vasemman käden poikki kyynärpään alapuolelta.

Komentajan suorituksen katsominen olisi varmasti ollut erittäin opettavaista, mutta kaksi seuraavaa titaania olivat jo niin lähellä, että Erenin täytyi jälleen keskittyä omaan osuuteensa. Hän katsoi kuinka kapteeni vilkaisi häneen vielä kerran ennen kuin tähtäsi omat vaijerinsa ensimmäisen titaanin reiteen.

"Varo, Eren!" Hän kuuli Petran huudahtavan jostain ylhäältä ja nosti katseensa nähdäkseen, kuinka nainen syöksähti kohti titaania hyökäten samaan jalkaan, johon myös kapteeni oli tähdännyt. Ensin Levi sivalsi omilla miekoillaan loven sen valtavaan reiteen, ja seuraavaksi Petra iski kaikilla voimillaan samaan kohtaan saaden suuret lihakset repeytymään irti toisistaan. Titaani päästi äänekkään karjaisun samalla, kun sen jalka mätkähti irtonaisena maahan värjäten nurmen allaan punaiseksi.

Heidän yhteistyönsä oli vaikuttavaa. Vaikka kapteenin ja Petran välillä ei käyty minkäänlaista sananvaihtoa, iskivät he kuitenkin tismalleen samaan kohtaan ja juuri oikeaan aikaan. Kumpikin tiesi täysin mitä oli tehtävä. He luottivat toisiinsa.

Eren heräsi ajatuksistaan toisen titaanin harpatessa suoraan häntä kohti. Sen pienet tihrusilmät katsoivat alas häneen samalla, kun valtava jalka heilahti taaksepäin valmiina potkaisemaan.

"Mitä vit…!"

"Eren!"

Vain muutamassa sekunnissa titaani rojahti vatsalleen maahan ilman jalkaansa. Äänekkäästi huudahtaen Petra tähtäsi seuraavan iskunsa suoraan sen niskaan ja iski voimalla miekkansa syvälle titaanin lihaan. Se kuitenkin käänsi välittömästi päätään ja huitaisi toisella kädellään yrittäen napata naisen otteeseensa.

"Hitto!" Petra kirosi väistäen täpärästi. "Ei onnistunut!"

Titaani nosti ärähtäen eturuumiinsa käsiensä varaan ja kurotti uudelleen kohti Petraa, joka 3DMG:nsä avulla singahti nopeasti kauemmaksi. Eren tajusi istuvansa yhä pysähtyneen Audacieuxin selässä ja huomasi hetkensä koittaneen. Hän laukaisi 3DMG:n vaijerit kohti titaania ja valmistautui hyökkäämään, mutta kapteenin terävä ääni pysäytti hänet.

"Odota!" Mies karjaisi kiskaisten uudet terät omiin miekkoihinsa. "Älä riskeeraa itseäsi. Me hoidamme tämän!"

Ennen kuin hän ehti hyökätä, tuttu karjaisu keskeytti hänet. "Levi!"

Sekä kapteeni että Eren vilkaisivat äänen suuntaan nähden Erwinin seisovan vähän matkan päässä. Hänen hiuksensa ja viittansa olivat kauttaaltaan veressä, joka kuitenkin näytti onneksi olevan titaanin eikä hänen omaansa. Hänen takanaan maassa mahakasi yksi valtava, höyryävä eloton raato, mutta hieman kauempana lähestyi jo kaksi seuraavaa.

"Niitä tulee lisää. Ammuin savumerkin, mutta ketään ei näy. Ilmeisesti titaaneja on todella paljon." Sitten hän irrotti verisen viitan päältään antaen sen pudota maahan. "Jos saamme tilaisuuden ja löydämme hevoset, jatkamme matkaa välittömästi. Juuri nyt joudumme kuitenkin jatkamaan taistelua tässä."

Sen sanottuaan mies syöksähti välittömästi seuraavan kohteensa kimppuun.

"Helvetti," kapteeni manasi puoliääneen katsoen hetken komentajan perään. "Toivottavasti tiedät mitä teet, Erwin Smith…"

Samaan aikaan heidän kontolleen jäänyt titaani näytti alkavan toipua saamastaan iskusta ja sen jalka kasvoi jo hyvää vauhtia takaisin. Se yritti nousta seisomaan, mutta epäonnistui vielä toistaiseksi pudoten takaisin polvensa varaan.

"Petra! Nyt!"

"Selvä!"

Jälleen kapteeni ja Petra hyökkäsivät yhtä aikaa kohti maahan kyyristynyttä titaania, joka kuitenkin nosti kätensä ja tarttui kiinni Levin 3DMG:n vaijeriin. Mies horjahti ilmassa ja näytti hetken siltä kuin putoaisi maahan.

"Varo!" Eren karjaisi ja ampui vaistomaisesti omansa kiinni titaanin käteen syöksähtäen täydellä vauhdilla sitä kohti. Äänekkäästi huudahtaen hän kiskaisi miekoillaan kolme titaanin sormista irti ja pudottautui sitten takaisin nurmelle. Kapteeni yllättyi vaijerin äkillisesti vapautumisesta ja laskeutui jokseenkin hallitsemattomasti nurmikolle hänen viereensä.

"Kapteeni!" Petra huudahti säikähtäneenä ja joutui jälleen väistämään titaanin lyöntiä. Hänen jatkaessaan taistelua Eren kiirehti maassa istuvan miehen luokse.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Hän kysyi säikähtäneenä.

Levi murahti pidellen olkapäätään. "Typerä penska," hän tuhahti hampaidensa välistä. "Minähän käskin olla puuttumatta." Hetken hiljaisuus.

"Mutta… kiitos kuitenkin avustasi."

Huojentuneena viimeisimmästä lauseesta Eren ojensi kätensä auttaakseen hänet ylös, mutta Levi torjui avun nousten itsepintaisesti seisomaan. Sitten hän vilkaisi Erwiniin päin, joka vähän matkan päässä yhä jatkoi omaa taisteluaan jo kolmatta titaania vastaan.

"Erwin on kusessa jos niitä tulee vielä lisää," mies tuhahti arvioiva katse naamallaan. "Hänkään ei jaksa loputtomiin."

Eren vilkaisi Erwiniin päin ja sitten jälleen Petraan, joka oli juuri onnistunut sivaltamaan titaanin käden poikki. Kapteeni oli oikeassa. Titaaneja näytti tulevan joka ilmansuunnasta ja komentaja alkoi vaikuttaa jo melko väsyneeltä. Jos kapteeni oli vielä todella loukannut olkapäänsä, olisivat he pulassa nopeammin kuin kukaan osasi aavistaakaan.

Juuri kun tilanne alkoi näyttää pahalta, ilmestyi läheisen mäen takaa näkyviin muutama hevonen ja niiden selässä istuvat ratsastajat. Heitä oli vain kolme, mutta juuri nyt kaikki apu oli todellakin tarpeen.

Varsinkin, kun he äkkäsivät keitä tulijat oikein olivat.

"Petra!" Eld huudahti heidän ratsastaessaan täydellä vauhdilla lähemmäksi. "Jätä se meille!"

Gunther ja Oluo kiskaisivat miekkansa käsiinsä ja syöksähtivät kohti titaania. Levi katsoi ilmeisen helpottunut ilme naamallaan, kuinka miehet yhdessä sivalsivat titaanin niskaan ammottavan loven ennen kuin juoksivat heidän luokseen.

"Kapteeni," Eld aloitti huohottaen. "Takimmainen joukko kärsi suuria tappioita. Lisää titaaneja näkyi mäkien päällä ja ne ovat tulossa tännepäin."

"Muutama pelastui, mutta loukkaantuneita on paljon," Oluo lisäsi ja pyyhkäisi otsaansa. "Näyttää pahalta."

Hetken Levi katsoi alaspäin mitään sanomatta. Myös Eren huokaisi raskaasti ja puristi kätensä nyrkkiin. Ainakin yksi osasto oli siis jo poissa pelistä

"He tekevät mitä voivat," kapteeni aloitti. "Mutta me emme voi jäädä enää heidän tuekseen. Hanji on vienyt ison joukon sotilaita vasemmanpuoleiselle etulinjalle enkä ole lainkaan varma, onnistuvatko hänen sekopäiset suunnitelmansa." Sitten hän vilkaisi Erwiniin päin, jonka kimpussa oli vielä yksi titaani ja sivultapäin lähestyi jo seuraava. "Minä, Eren ja Petra hoidamme tuon. Loput menevät auttamaan Erwiniä."

"Ymmärretty!" Gunther vahvisti juosten komentajan avuksi Oluo ja Eld vanavedessään.

"Niitä tulee vielä monta, eikä tämä ole hyvä paikka taisteluun. Nouskaa hevostenne selkään, jatkamme välittömästi matkaa kohti metsää," Levi sanoi sitten ja harppoi takaisin Bluen luokse.

Vasta silloin Eren muisti Audacieuxin ja vilkuili hätääntyneesti ympärilleen näkemättä hevosta hetkeen missään. Juuri kun hän oli varma että se olisi säikähtänyt ja juossut tiehensä, huomasi hän tamman seisomassa täysin rauhallisena läheisen pensaan varjossa. Helpotuksesta huokaisten Eren juoksi sen luokse ja heilautti itsensä selkään.

"Et kai luullut että se olisi häipynyt," kapteenin ääni ennemmin totesi kuin kysyi miehen kerätessä ohjia käsiinsä. "Se ei jätä meitä… Tai varsinkaan minua."

 _Niinpä, onneksi ei,_ Eren ajatteli nyökätessään vastauksesi. Petra oli jo löytänyt oman hevosensa ja ratsasti hänen vierelleen. Kapteeni näytti tarkastavan nopeasti varusteensa ennen kuin usutti ratsunsa jälleen juoksuun.

* * *

"Tiedätkö nyt mitä tehdä, Eren?" Levi kysyi heidän syöksyessään kohti muita ryhmän jäseniä ja heidän kimpussaan olevia titaaneja. "Jos sinulla on tilaisuus tappaa, tapa. Jos sinun on välttämätöntä paeta, pakene. Mutta älä kuole turhaan. Tämä on käsky."

"Selvä!" Eren huusi vastaukseksi, vaikkei ollutkaan aivan varma kuuliko aivan oikein kaiken taustametelin yli. Audacieux teki yhä kaikkensa pysytelläkseen kapteenin mukana, mutta hevonen alkoi selvästi olla väsynyt, ja sen tumma karva kiilsi hiestä märkänä.

Eren saattoi vain toivoa, että se jaksaisi juosta vielä jonkin aikaa.

Juuri kun he olivat pääsemässä iskuetäisyydelle, Eren huomasi komentajan kanssa taistelevan titaanin yhtäkkiä kääntävän katseensa heihin. Sen luonnottoman suuret silmät katsoivat suoraan häneen muutamia ohi kiitäviä sekunteja, kunnes aika tuntui kokonaan pysähtyvän. Sen pienen hetken aikana titaani oli ehtinyt harpata valtavalla jalallaan heidän luokseen, ojentaa toisen jalkansa taakse ja potkaista sillä niin kovaa kuin sen kokoinen olento vain pystyi.

Kaikki kävi niin nopeasti.

 _Ennen kuin lopetamme tältä päivältä, tahtoisin muistuttaa teitä epänormaalisti käyttäytyvistä titaaneista. Ne ovat harvinaisempia kuin tavallisina pitämämme, mutta niiden olemassaolo on pystytty todistamaan. Ne ovat nopeampia, ketterämpiä ja mahdollisesti jopa älykkäämpiä, jonka lisäksi ne voivat käyttäytyä arvaamattomasti._

 _Kun kohtaatte sellaisen titaanin, saatte lopulta nähdä, mihin teistä todella on._

Muutaman viikon takaisen oppitunnin sanat mielessään Eren sulki vaistomaisesti silmänsä kiskoen kaikin voimin Audacieuxin ohjista ja valmistautui vastaanottamaan tulevan iskun vain yksi ajatus mielessään;

Ettei Mikasa joutuisi näkemään hänen ruumistaan.


End file.
